Under His Gaze
by Blazing-Auran
Summary: John Whitewolf, mercenary for Voldemort and old friend of the Potters, when he accompanies Voldemort on that fateful night history changes. Sparing James and Lily's lives John takes baby Harry with him as he flees the scene. Dumbledore manipulates the world into thinking all the Potter's died that night, whilst only John knows the truth. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

******Summary:** Jonathon Whitewolf's life has been checkered with both light and dark moments and the way they have intertwined bought him to a point he never thought he would reach in life. A mercenary wizard under contract to Lord Voldemort he accompanies the Dark Lord to Godric's Hollow that night, 'taking out' James and Lily Potter for the Dark Lord before witnessing the events as Harry Potter destroys the Dark Lord, fearing for not only his life, but the Potter's life as well. Jonathon flees with the baby, unable to snap James and Lily out of the spells he put them in before the Aurors arrive, and with them a very annoyed Albus Dumbledore, who on finding the Potters still alive and Harry gone tells the Aurors that Harry and the Dark Lord died that night alongside the rest of the Potter family. However Dumbledore is able to break through the spells on the Potters, and after obliviating them of all memories of their son puts them in hiding until a time he can use them again. Jump to 11 years later and Harry Whitewolf is sent off on the Hogwarts Express by his foster father who's sole mission now is finding the Potters and restoring the family. A war on Dumbledore will now wage on two fronts and it will only be so long before all his secrets spill out, the lone question on foster father and son lips is how much damage will they do when they take the man down?

**Manipulative!Dumbledore. Powerful!Ravenclaw!Grey!Harry. MAJOR Dumbledore bashing, Molly and Ron Bashing, Slight Hermione Bashing. Eventual HP/LT. Very AU!**

**A/N: hey guys, a new story I'm working on whilst work slows on the Guardians of Hogwarts, I have now uploaded a proper Chapter 16 for that so do check it out, however Chapter 17 escapes at the moment. Anyway, here is my new story Under His Gaze**

**Disclaimer: John Whitewolf is mine, nothing else is. It's all owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros etc.**

**Chapter 1**

"My Lord, let me take out those nuisances known as the Potters, I know you are only taking them out because of the baby." It were those words that changed the course of history that night, as John Whitewolf, Mercenary Hit-Wizard ended up accompanying the Dark Lord Voldemort to Godric's Hollow, to end the Potter Family and to stop one of the two ways that Voldemort could die due to the prophecy made mere weeks before.

" John walked three steps behind his employer as customs dictated, Lord Voldemort, his employer strode ahead, acting as if he was Lord of the world, which if truth was told he was only a couple of steps away from. John however walked briskly, comfortable in the shadows his employer cast. If it had not been for the money and binding contract, along with the knowledge of the first half of the prophecy John would have turned his wand on Voldemort right then and there. The Potters had been his friends when he had been at Hogwarts, although he was pulled out after his O. as his father foresaw the danger in England and returned to his home in Greece, where for the next seven years John had been taught arcane branches of magic labelled as firmly dark almost everywhere else in the world along with the standard subjects to the point of a mastery in each.

John exited his thoughts as he and his employer walked down the street towards Potter Cottage, the Fidelius already breaking up as both had been told the secret by the traitor, Peter Pettigrew. John didn't need to look at Voldemort to know how happy the Dark Lord was, if happy could ever be used to describe a Dark Lord. Ecstatic was more the word, ready for a glorious victory that would pretty much wipe out any hope the free peoples of the England had of beating Voldemort.

As they stood next to the front gate John stepped forwards, "From here I take out the adults, you can concentrate on doing whatever you need to do." He spoke for the first time that evening, "I don't care what it is, all I'm here for is the money and a chance for revenge."

"Revenge?" Voldemort asked, he had not heard of this before, or at least not to his face. Most of his followers reported to him on as many of the actions of the mercenaries under his control, although he did not know that most of the mercenaries had figured this out and so had started to speak in a cryptic code that made little sense to the Death Eaters.

"Aye revenge" John spoke, "If my dad had not pulled me out of Hogwarts I'd of been a victim of the marauders for sure, the only Slytherin they hated more than me was Severus." He was good at, and even better at Occlumency especially when it came to creating false memories for an who would try to attack his mind, like Voldemort.

"Very well." Voldemort smiled, seriously creeping John out, "Have fun with you new toys."

"Thank you my Lord" John forced a smile onto his face in return before bowing and scampering off round the side of the house. Pettigrew had provided every detail of the house and John knew the stairs were near the front. If he could get the Potters around the back he should be able to talk with them discreetly before knocking them out, proclaiming them dead for Voldemort.

Finding the Garden protected by a simple fence John climbed over it before crossing the back garden, a couple of toys had been locked outside and John winced as he kicked a muggle football, watching it roll out across the grass. Lucky for him though it went unnoticed and it was not much longer before John found the back door, knocking urgently on it he saw a figure move towards it from the lounge area. The door was unlocked quickly by a slightly dishevelled James Potter who despite his appearance was alert and had his wand pointed at Johns chest, "Say die Death Eater" James whispered as the end of his wand started to glow red.

"Stop you idiot" John hissed in return as he lowered his hood, revealing his face. "Pettigrew told me where you were."

"John." James said, nodding his head, "How do I know it's you?"

"Because I can tell you Prongs that Wormtail has gone rogue and not Moony." John replied, knowing all about the marauders, having kept in contact with James after he had gone to Greece.

The look on James face said it all. "You mean?"

"I mean that Voldemort is standing outside you house ready to attack and kill you." John replied, "I'm meant to be taking you down, but I'll only knock you out. Your baby isn't so lucky." Without waiting for James to reply, for he knew he was short on time as it was John whipped out his wand, his lips already forming the spell as he did so. "_Daro ypen_" It was an ancient Celtic spell that knocked the opponent out, with James unconscious John fired the second spell that would be needed to convince Voldemort that the Potters were dead, or dying at least. "_inlusio magi remissionis_" This time it was a Latin spell that John had tinkered with. It use to be a death spell that cause the victims magical core to slowly release itself, killing the victim in a matter of days, however John had reworked it so that it was little more than an elaborate illusion that not even _Finite Incanantum _could stop. In combination the two spells made it look like the victim was almost dead already, the least of their magic core ready to drain out, whilst in reality they were merely unconscious, it also took an impressive knowledge of spells to reverse, John knew one way, although pure power on the level of Dumbledore or even Voldemort could be used to literally overpower the enchantments.

Double checking that James was secretly stable John looked up to see Lily frozen in shock over the two figures in her kitchen. "Aah Lily, a wonder to see you again, no wonder you are asking yourself why I am here?" John said, knowing that by now Voldemort would have started inside to try and kill Harry, the youngest Potter.

"John is that you?" was all Lily could get out, looking rather pale.

"Indeed, although I'm now on the other side I can tell you that you were almost certainly ratted out to us." John said smiling at his pun.

Lily on the other hand turned even paler hearing this, before her red headed temper got the better of her. "And what have you done to my husband" she asked loudly.

"The same I'm about to do to you." John smiled, releasing the two spells again, this time in much quicker succession, taking down Lily by surprise. Checking the women after she had fallen to the floor John looked around, using a _Reducto _on the door to blow it off its hinges he started firing spells around the kitchen so that when the Aurors or the Order eventually arrived it looked like a fight had actually taken place.

It was as John headed out of the kitchen that it happened. The blast shook the whole house, tearing out some of the ceiling of the kitchen and the lounge area John had walked into. Knowing that Voldemort had a little more subtlety than that John ran towards the stairs up to see what had happened.

Even halfway up to the first floor John could tell something was wrong. The night sky could be clearly seen as even part of the roof had been torn away, the master bedroom's wall had been taken out, allowing John to see it from the hallway, although what shocked John more was the second bedroom where Harry was supposed to be according to Pettigrew. There was nothing left of the walls or the roof, even the floor looked a tad unsafe, and then there was a single cot, unharmed despite the explosion, inside the cot was a single baby left relatively unharmed, the only damage done was a lightning shaped scar that was on the babies forehead. So it was that John Whitewolf got his first view of the Wizarding world's saviour. Harry Potter. "

Harry put the book down. He had often asked John about his true parentage but now he knew, and he knew why John was telling him this, for now at ten years old and only ten days away from his eleventh birthday on July 31st when he would receive his letter for Hogwarts.

"I see you're finished reading." A voice said from the doorway causing Harry to look up. There, leaning against the door post was his adopted dad, John Whitewolf. "I'm rubbish at telling stories by word of mouth, as you well know." John said walking forwards, "So I'm writing a book about both your life and mine, it'll be published once we've finished the job under an alias by the name of Kinzius." John explained, "It'll make money and spread the truth around, because by then people will be wondering what happened that night and this time we'll give them the truth."

Coming to stand next to Harry at the desk John looked around at the books on the shelves behind it. "it'll never be a masterpiece because it's the truth but it'll help. Of course finishing it would be even better, and I'm still nine years behind, I haven't even finished that night yet."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"You see, here's the rest of that night." John said, before sitting down on the desk. "After I saw you lying there I picked you up, your scar was glowing fiercely and it didn't take me long to figure out what was wrong with it."

"You mean the Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Yes that," John replied, "although I swore I told the goblins not to tell you about that."

"They'll do anything for money." Harry grinned, "most people will."

John could only hold his head as he laughed, "I've taught you too well Harry. Anyway, I suppose I'd better continue the story." He cleared his throat before continuing on, Harry listening in attentively. "So I'd found you in your cot you were fast asleep, I picked you up and was walking down the stairs as I saw another figure in the house, worried it was a Death Eater I drew my wand, although I didn't exactly look that threatening with a baby in my other arm apparently, as it turned out to be Sirius, we didn't know each other too well back then but he knew me well enough to know that if I wasn't bound by the mercenary contract to Voldemort I'd of fought against him, so we exchanged a few words, including, as I could now freely talk of the Death eaters with Voldemort dead, Pettigrew. I was able to calm him down enough so he didn't run straight off but he told me that the Order and the Auror's were quickly on their way so I left with you, but not before setting up a recording sphere to look at your parents whilst I was gone from the house. Sirius left with Hagrid when the big man came to collect you though of course you weren't there. That's when Dumbledore himself turned up. He broke through the enchantments I put on your parents before obliviating them and smuggling them out of the house, to where I don't know, not to this day, but I swore when I saw the recorded footage that I would find them for you Harry. Anyway Sirius and I hunted down Pettigrew and gave him a traitors funeral, threw him in the Thames we did." John stopped, a single tear sat glistening in his right eye, his left having stopped working after an encounter with a Manticore that put an end to him being a mercenary seven years ago. "Sirius and I wanted to raise you the best we could, but Dumbledore wanted you and didn't care what he did, he told the public that Sirius had really betrayed you and just two weeks after that fateful night Sirius was sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban. I fled to here with you and well you know the rest."

Harry put a hand on his adoptive fathers shoulder, "Thanks John, you did what you could and I'd rather be here than wherever Dumbledore wanted me."

John simply smiled. "Good, now remember try and create anarchy in the halls of Hogwarts. Sirius left you the map and I managed to snag James' invisibility cloak from Dumbledore a few years ago. I'm going to create anarchy in the only other real place Dumbledore has influence, the Wizengamot."

"Yes John." Harry replied, knowing full well what they were going to do. Before they could reveal the truth about Dumbledore they had to get rid of the support he had procured. Of course he'd been removed from the ICW after a couple of important documents belonging to the French ended up in his hands, even if Dumbledore was telling the truth that he didn't know how they ended up there, John and the French representative certainly did.

John looked down at Harry, the difference between the two of them made it obvious to even the blindest of people that they weren't father and son, as whilst John was of medium build, like Harry would eventually turn out to be his brown hair sat comfortably on his head, sideburns drove down either side of his face forming into a thin wispy beard at his chin, his lone blue eye smattered with a couple of spots of green had a tendency to look through rather than at people whilst his other useless eye was often covered by an eye patch, with his slight Greek accent John easily stood out despite attempts to blend in.

Harry meanwhile had black hair that stuck out resembling something of a birds nest, his green eyes shimmered with the same colour as dew laden grass although most of the time they were hidden behind a pair of glasses, whilst his childish face and body could not be compared to John's there were more than enough differences if Harry kept growing as he was.

It was the shutting of the door that bought John out of his thoughts. Obviously Harry had left again, either to head for the dueling room or the library, Harry already carried a wand and whilst he was proficient with it he had only learnt the very basics, the first two years of Hogwarts education along with a smattering of the easy to handle and relatively harmless darker spells that John knew, even if they were illegal to use in Britain it never hurt to know. The two aforementioned rooms were where Harry spent most of his time, the Whitewolf library having such a diverse range of topics that neither Harry nor John had any wish to study them all, for the while some ancient families had specialized in certain types of magic the Whitewolf's as a family had been one who hadn't, always keeping their options open and often having father and son open business' in completely different sections of magic, this was obvious for John with the difference between him, an old mercenary and his father, a cowardly merchant who specialized in plants.

John wandered across to the large window that illuminated his study, it looked out over the front garden and onwards towards the sea. This was the British home of the Whitewolf's a glorious three story manor with surrounding gardens and a small wood, nestled at the foot of Snaefell on the small Isle of Man, located off of the west coast of Northern England, it had been a sanctuary for wizards and witches for almost three hundred years as whilst various Dark Lords fought over Britain as a whole the little island was oft ignored. Whitewolf Manor was one of the few dotted around the Manx countryside and whilst not the most impressive it still stood tall and proud as it had done since the first stone was laid almost four hundred years before when the first Lord Whitewolf had settled on the island. And now as the newest one looked at the same sight his ancestors had beheld he couldn't help but smile, the glory days were coming back.

**A/N: yeah, it's me again. Just to clear something up before you bombard me with questions about it. Harry's Horcrux has already been removed by the Goblins, I may do a flashback to that, I may not. Depends on how I feel and if I remember it. I know Harry is calling John John instead of Dad, but that's how the relationship between them is and how Harry was bought up. **

**Anyway, Please review, you know I like hearing from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday Rituals

**A/N: Aren't I nice, two chapters in as many hours. Well, i hope you enjoy this one, I'll answer reviews to both this and the previous chapter next time, as currently 1 person has viewed the story so far (well done to whoever that was). Anyway, you know I don't own anything apart from John Whitewolf, the plot and some of the backstory that some people may recognize, but all other characters, recognized locations, business and the like are the property of JK rowling, Warner Bros and whoever else.**

**Chapter 2**

Rain battered the walls of Whitewolf Manor as Harry woke up on his eleventh birthday. And although the weather did not upset the mood within the Manor it was certainly appropriate as the sense of coming doom, in the form of a Tawny Owl delivering an invitation to Hogwarts, was already settling in. Harry knew that he'd have a hard time in Hogwarts, especially if Dumbledore realized just who he was and what had happened that night, if he hadn't already.

Still, it was to Harry's surprise that when he entered the main parlour of the Manor that there were no presents there like normal, instead John sat there with a pensive look on his face. Finally realizing that Harry had entered the room John looked up and spoke "Harry, through the past ten years I've loved you as a son and you have loved me as a father even though we never have been related. Today, with Hogwarts on the horizon I give you a choice, if you want to keep this way or if you truly want to become my son. Though if you do you will not lose your Potter heritage." Seeing Harry's confused look John continued, "The Goblins have ancient ritual chambers in each of their Gringotts throughout the world. I've contacted the one in Douglas and they've agreed that it can be used for a Blood Adoption Ritual today if we both agree to it. Basically I will become a second father to you, and in turn you will gain some of my features, I suspect that you'll gain some blue specks in your eyes and that your hair will become a dark brown colour but I am not sure."

Harry for his part nodded in return, thinking about it for a few seconds before answering "And would I be a Whitewolf or a Potter still?"

"You would become a Whitewolf-Potter, and be heir to both the families, although as Potter is a Most Ancient and Noble house compared to Whitewolf which is just an Ancient House you would become Lord Potter if you ever took your seats on the Wizengamot. As your parents are technically still alive I would also become your Magical and Legal Guardian, who would most likely be Dumbledore otherwise." John carefully laid out the arguments for it, hoping that each one could convince Harry further.

Harry stood still and thought about it for a few minutes before replying. "I'll do it "

"Good." John replied, "You've probably already noticed the lack of presents here today, that's because after the Ritual is complete we'll be portkeying to Gringotts in London where you'll have a trust vault set up under your new name and we'll spend the day in Diagon Alley, you should be able to get everything you want from there. Although we won't have to stop in Ollivander's the wand you got in Douglas will do." The wand was 10 inches long made from English Oak with a rare core of dual Dragon Heartstings, one from a Welsh Green and the other from a Byzantine Nightfire, a rare dragon that only lived in the Greek mountains having once been common across the whole of the Eastern Europe. Harry broke out into a smile, ecstatic that he was going into Diagon Alley, after hearing tales of it from both John and the other magical that lived on the Island.

Fifteen minutes and a side-along apparition later John and Harry were in the magical part of Douglas. The rain had yet to reach the town even though an ominous black cloud seemed to be headed in their direction, although even if it did decided to pour the wards that protected the magical parts of the town would prevent anyone from actually getting wet. Unlike Diagon Alley with its sprawling offshoots and apartments on either side Manx Street was a singular street the normal entrance hidden behind the tram station. Magical business' were crammed either side, with buildings going up two or three stories above ground level, and equally as many underneath. The finest building however was at the end of the street, as in virtually every other magical shopping centre in the world Gringotts stood out. The white marble used on the outside of the building shone in the morning sun, the two grand doors that opened into the bank made from the finest wood, embellished with Goblin gold. It was here that John and Harry moved towards, ignoring the other shops. Harry, as always, stared into the windows of each shop as he passed, from Forthan's Bookstore, which contained books on topic not taught at the Manx College of Magic (for they provided their few students with their own books). Next to that was The Magical Robe Company, two doors down from that stood Garrick's Wandcrafters and another three doors down stood The Mages Café, and many more stores, some that Harry had visited, others that he hadn't. Entering the bank it looked just like any of the other branches with goblins sitting at desks on either side before the main lobby area ended with a wall, two doors situated in the centre of the end wall were guarded by four Goblins armed with Halberds and in full plate armour, through which were the offices and meeting rooms of the Goblins, whilst there were several other doors in the wall that lead down to the minecarts. Walking up to one of the tellers John and Harry waited whilst he finished his paperwork before looking up, "Aah Mr Potter and Mr Whitewolf, I see you are here for the blood adoption ritual?"

"Yes, Teller Bloodtooth that is correct" John responded, having dealt with Bloodtooth before he knew the Goblin's name and responded correctly, using the current occupation of the Goblin as its title.

"Good, I will lead you through to Account Manager Forceclaw, he will be dealing with the ritual."

John nodded, Forceclaw had been the Whitewolf Account Manager since he'd settled back on the Island of Mann, it had been a test by the Goblins to check that he was who he said he was, for if he had hesitated or asked for a different Goblin then they would have known that he was either being forced into this or not actually John Whitewolf.

Bloodtooth hopped down from his stall, calling for another Goblin to take over his position as he walked around to where John and Harry stood. "Come with me" was all he said before he walked towards the pair of big doors opposite the entrance. Seeing the Bloodtooth coming the four Goblin guards spoke in Goblin tongue, Bloodtooth answered almost straight away. John knew it was another test, this time to check that the Goblin wasn't being forced to do anything he didn't want to do. Happy with Bloodtooth's answer the guards stepped aside, Bloodtooth opened the door, letting John and Harry through before following himself, the door he had been holding open snapping shut as soon as Bloodtooth let go.

Marching down the hallway Harry looked around in wonder, each of the doors that led off were made of white marble, embellished with the same gold as the main doors, the walls were a mixture of marble and granite, whilst the ceiling depicted a massive battle scene where Goblin, Centaur, Vampire and two species Harry had no idea about fought against werewolves, Acromantula's and other creatures that seemed to come out of the darkness.

"Ah you have noticed The Battle young Mr Potter" Bloodtooth spoke up. "Believe it or not it actually happened, at the time when Humans were confined to caves trying to survive day by day the sentient race, that is the Goblins, Centaurs, Vampires, Succubi and Elves, fought against the dark forces of the world, led by Fenris, leader of the Werewolves. The Battle was won by the sentient races after days of war made a once fertile plain into a scarred wasteland and desert."

"I've heard of Centaurs and Vampires, and obviously of you Goblins but what of the Succubi and the Elves, why are they not mentioned anywhere else?"

"The Succubi are easier to deal with, they are still on earth, they hide in their colonies in the clouds only ever contacting the Vampires. The Elves however have been exterminated by humans, in fact it was the British Ministry of Magic that killed the last Elves at the Fourth Siege of Hogwarts in 1491, the Elves had always been the glue sticking the other sentient races together, and with their extermination the other sentient races split, as we have been for the last five hundred years."

"We never learnt of sieges of Hogwarts." John chipped in. They had stopped in the corridor now as Bloodtooth explained it to them.

"I'm not surprised, as the Ministry wouldn't like people to know of their greatest failing. For before after the four sieges of Hogwarts that took place over two years the magical population of Britain was reduced by 66%. Now enough of a History Lesson, Forceclaw is waiting." Bloodtooth said, obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore, walking a few more doors down before opening it up, letting Harry and John walk into Forceclaw's office before walking away.

Forceclaw's office was square, the walls perpendicular to the one in which the door stood were blocked from view y cabinets and draws containing various objects and files, the wall opposite the door had two halberds attached to it, hanging from their rests, along with a set of full plate metal armour similar to the ones which the guards wore. In the centre of the rooms sat a desk, behind which Forceclaw the Goblin sat. "I hear you had a bit of a history lesson just now." Seeing the two humans in the room nod Forceclaw continued, "Please, take a seat each of you, now the Blood adoption ritual is quite a simple one and as such does not need the use of our Ritual Room." Forceclaw opened a draw on his side of the desk, bringing out a stone bowl and a knife. "Now Mr Whitewolf could you cut your palm with the knife and let ten drops of you blood drip into the bowl please?" Following the Goblins orders John cut his palm with the knife, after the correct amount of blood had flowed out of the wound it healed itself again. "Good" Forceclaw continued, "Now Mr Potter I need you to make a small cut in each of your palms, and then cup your hands together." Harry did so, noting how no blood flowed out of the wounds, "Right, then this is the final part of the ritual" Forceclaw said. "I'm going to pour the blood in the bowl into your hands Mr Potter, the blood will be absorbed by the cuts." Harry nodded, watching in fascination as true to Forceclaw's words the blood was absorbed by his hands. When the last drop of blood disappeared his cuts healed themselves. "Actually I lied" Forceclaw said, with a predatory smile on his face. "The final part of the ritual will now happen as you're body accept its new blood and you undergo any physical changes as you become part of both the Whitewolf and Potter families Mr Potter."

Harry barely had time to nod before pain shot through his body, forcing him to close his eyes and tense up. Unable to see what was going on himself he heard gasps coming from the other two people in the room as they witnessed him changing. His hair grew slightly longer, and at the same time became less of a birds nest as it had been, even changing to a dark brown colour instead of its old black. His general body stayed the same, although he felt his hands become more stout and square instead of the long thinner hands he used to have. Once the pain had gone Harry opened his eyes, revealing the biggest change. For one he no longer needed his glasses, setting them down he looked into the full length mirror Forceclaw had summoned, taking in his changes he finally noticed his eye colour. Whilst the majority of his eyes were the same Emerald green as always a band running around the edge of his iris, where it met the white of the rest of his eye had changed to a turquoise colour, the colour fading as it neared his pupil.

"Well, now that that's finished I suppose you're off to London." Forceclaw said.

"Yep" John responded, "Has Harry's account been moved yet?"

"It was done this morning before you came, his account Manager in London is Griphook, his family have always managed the Potter's accounts." Forceclaw answered.

"Thank you." John said, "Now where do we go for the portkey."

Forceclaw smiled, "Don't worry I have it right here" he said, pulling out a Goblin dagger in its sheath, giving it to John, "It's a onetime Portkey, and also a parting gift to Mr Whitewolf-Potter, if you ever need help from a Goblin show them this and they will try to help you. The Potter's have always been respected by the Goblins for the respect they show us, I hope you continue your families traditions Mr Potter, for they are many but rare."

"I will try my best" Harry said, "And I thank you Account Manager Forceclaw for all you have done for us today." With that he took hold of the sheath preparing himself to portkey away.

"One last thing before I give you the activation word" Forceclaw said, "Keep that dagger on you at all times, I know you are unused to wielding a dagger just yet but I am sure you can be taught how to by the right people, if it stays in that sheath, no-one who is not part of your family, or you have given permission to can see it, and only those you give separate permission to can draw it from its sheath. Now, the activation word is Galleon." And with that Harry and John felt the navel tugging sensation as the Portkey activated and spirited them away to Diagon Alley.

**A/N: For the brighter ones out there who have read both stories you may realize there is one more siege in this stories history, well let me just say that that one was successful. Anyway once again please review and tell me what you think of this story. More familiar places and people will be appearing next chapter as they explore Diagon Alley.**

**See you next time on Big Bro... no wait, Under His Gaze.**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and Kings Cross

**A/N: feels a bit weird posting this chapter after leaving Under His Gaze alone for a while, however after revisiting my writings and the plot I feel much more able to complete this than Guardians of Hogwarts at this time, although a few characters and ideas from the latter will be appearing here although not until Year 3 or so. As I've mentioned with a revisit of the plot this story is going to be sticking closer to canon than I originally intended until OOTP (then things get interesting) although there will be enough of a change so it isn't like re-reading the books. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I merely own the plot and any OC's. **

**Chapter 3**

"Aah Mr Whitewolf and Mr Whitewolf-Potter, we've been expecting you." The line ripped out of an old muggle movie sounded weird coming from the mouth of a Goblin in retrospect but at that point in time Harry had thought he'd heard enough weird stuff from a Goblins mouth that day to counterbalance it.

Remembering who they'd been told was going to meet them John took the initiative to respond. "Greetings, Account Manager Griphook. I assume we can get straight down to business and review my son's accounts?"

"That won't be too much of a problem." Griphook replied. It was then that Harry realized that they were in an office almost identical to Forceclaw's although this one had the Potter family crest displayed above the plate armour. "Now" Griphook's voice bought Harry's attention back to the Goblin, who had a large ledger out that he was now flicking through. "First of all Mr Potter you have your Potter Trust Vault, it was set up by your birth parents and holds 100,000 Galleons, the next vault is your Whitewolf Trust Vault, think of this as your primary vault to use until you are of age, this one also contains 100,000 Galleons, refilled from the Whitewolf Family Vault at the end of every tax year, the same being true for the Potter Trust Vault, but this comes from your final monetary Vault with us, being the Potter Family Vault, this contains on estimate 5 million Galleons along with various family heirlooms, some dating back almost 1,000 years. Now I also need to make you aware that as the last surviving Potter you are also the last surviving Gryffindor, this entails a Gryffindor Heirloom Vault, which whilst containing no money it does contain several valuable heirlooms from the line of Gryffindor, including his famous sword. However you cannot access either the Gryffindor Heirloom Vault or the Potter Family Vault themselves until your fifteenth birthday and then that will only be to extract heirlooms and any non-monetary items. You will gain full control over your vaults on your seventeenth birthday unless you are fully emancipated in a will before then." With that Griphook finished, looking at the two humans in front of him he then continued on. "No questions? Good, follow me and we'll get you to your vault. That is of course unless you want one of our special pouches that is linked directly to your trust vault, merely put your hand in, say the amount and that number of coins will appear in your hand straight from your vault. All for merely ten Galleons."

"No thank you." John replied for Harry, knowing the unspoken drawback to one of the pouches being that the same amount removed from the trust vault was also removed from the family vault, straight into the hands of the Goblins.

Griphook nodded, realizing that he was dealing with a customer who knew about the sneaky tricks that the Goblins were famed for. "Well, this way to your vault then" he said, tapping a button underneath his desk the Goblin smirked as Harry watched in awe as the wall directly behind the suit of armour opened up like a door revealing a small mine cart station with a cart already at it. "Shall we get on then?" Griphook asked innocently, moving towards the cart.

It was fifteen minutes later that the cart, complete with a slightly sick John ended up in the main mine cart station behind one of the smaller doors at the back of the main Gringotts hall. A quick farewell was made by Griphook before he shot back off in his cart to wherever he needed to be. With their business at Gringotts done Harry and John walked into the main hall of Gringotts London, it was two or three times bigger than the one in Douglas and Harry could only look in awe at the sheer number of wizards that were being dealt with. 'Dealt with' being the right term as the usual pseudo-friendliness that existed between wizards and Goblins on the Isle of Man seemed to have disappeared here in London.

As Harry stepped outside he let out a gasp at the sight in front of him. Sure Diagon Alley may have been an everyday thing for most wizards and witches in Britain but the first time always left an imprint in everyone's minds, and viewing it from the steps of Gringotts Harry had a much better first impression than most, who saw it from the other side of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So that's the reaction you give Diagon Alley without even seeing me Harry?" The feminine voice made Harry spin around, noticing the only other Manx student who was also set to be attending Hogwarts.

"Lisa." He called out, the two exchanging a quick hug between friends. The Turpins were an old family, older than the Whitewolf's who had originated from the Isle of Man. Lisa, was the lone child heir to the family, along with being one of Harry's few friends, a fact that had been cemented after Lisa found out his true identity but still refused to call him by it.

Looking out over the streets Lisa gave a slight shrug before speaking "You know, I always thought that Manx street had one or two too many shops, but this. This is excessive."

"Indeed it is." John answered, "Now, let's get moving. I'm sure your dad has some errands he needs to do, and we can't hold him up."

"Indeed I do." Lisa's dad, Leon Turpin, current head of the Turpin Family spoke as he made his way out of Gringotts, "So, besides skipping Ollivanders it's a normal Wizarding shopping trip here right?" Leon ran the magical post offices across the length and width of Britain, and thus was always a busy man.

"Maybe a stop off in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch" John replied, "Not only will it be a good test of the Adoption Ritual I think I've missed Tom's conversations."

Leon laughed, "You mean you're conversations with his waitresses, right?"

John laughed it off. "Right, so let's get going then."

The shopping trip in Diagon Alley was fairly standard, both kids got all the equipment, robes and books that it was stated they'd need in their acceptance letters, although Lisa had convinced Harry to buy extra's of the potion ingredients, something the adults accepted. The penultimate stop of the trip was to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Lisa and Harry got their pet owls, Lisa had decided to call her Barn Owl Apollo, whilst Harry called his Snowy Owl Artemis. Laden down with gear the two kids and their dads staggered into the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch, with their meal un-interrupted John called the Adoption Ritual a success, seeing as despite the 'Boy-Who-Lived' being right under their nose the Wizarding world just didn't recognize him.

The rest of the day was spent back at the Whitewolf Manor, despite Dumbledore John could simply not stop Harry and Lisa's hype for Hogwarts and as such the seasoned mercenary left the two kids to it, instead choosing to do some private work. For whilst Harry had been growing up and with his injuries John had quit the Mercenary business but he knew that he could never fully leave it and as such kept in contact with the vast network that was the mercenary world, spread throughout the globe thousands of mercenaries were known to each other through name or deed it hardly mattered, for sometimes they would fight side by side and other times they would fight against each other, such being the way of their lifestyle.

)))))(((((

Days turned to weeks and all too soon for John the first of September had rolled around. During that time however he and Harry had firmly set up the role of Harry Whitewolf, perfecting it to a fine enough art to cover most questions. Eventually however the duo had to accept that the only thing left to do would be to test it in the real world and that would only happen come September, a date that had approached far too soon for their liking.

Being packed and ready almost a full two hours before they needed to be at Kings Cross all the Whitewolf's could do was wait. At ten o'clock they were joined in their waiting by Lisa, her family unable to take her and as such she was travelling with John and Harry. At half ten it was show time and the three flooed from Whitewolf Manor to Kings Cross. Due to the layout of the station the Floo exit for Kings Cross was in a disused waiting room, with muggle repelling wards on it that prevented it or those leaving it from being noticed until they had slipped into the throng of people who used the station daily. Piling their luggage onto two separate trolleys John held the door of the waiting room open for Harry and Lisa before following behind them.

Looking around Kings Cross it was hard to see where the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was, especially as there was nought but a gap between stations nine and ten. The answer actually lay in one of the columns that lay near the entrance to Platforms zero through eight, and it was there that the trio headed. Seeing another family dash through the entrance John smiled, and led the two kids through into the magical side of the station.

There before them stood the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet engine stood proud as it had every single year since it had been implemented as the main transport into and out of Hogwarts. Walking further onto the platform John looked around, noticing the other people on the platform as they recognized each other, a disdainful nod of the head between him and Lucius Malfoy, the two not liking each other but little did Lucius know that they'd be working together politically in a matter of months. John's eyes continued to scan as they walked forwards, noting various pureblood families, the Diggory's, the Bones' and a multitude of others. Of course here and there stood others he didn't recognize, obviously he did not know the entire British Magical community and could out knowing any of the muggles that were allowed on the platform. Looking down at Harry and Lisa, who had been quietly talking to each other until now, John nodded, "Go on, remember don't trust everyone you meet, and keep the darn thing secret." The two children nodded and headed for the train, keen in getting a compartment to themselves.

With his charges taken care of John sidled up to Lucius. "Morning, Malfoy. I assume that your son has just started his first year?"

"Indeed" Lucius sneered "What is your point Whitewolf?" he spat the name out, hatred of the mercenary quite obvious.

John ignored the hatred, he was used to it as a Mercenary it came with the job, forever looked down upon by the majority of the Wizarding community. However now was not the time for him to think about that so he replied. "I may be in need of your help, I'm looking at entering the political arena against your old sparring partner."

That caused Lucius' eyebrow to shoot up "You are coming onto the scene to contest Dumbledore?" he asked, "A suicidal first move but one no-one will expect. I did not expect something so Slytherin out of a Hufflepuff like you. So tell me why should I help you beyond that?"

John smiled "A compliment from you, a rare thing indeed." Lowering his tone he continued "I merely ask because I'm interested in a better future for the next generation, one that isn't spent being taught by a certain bumblebee, in fact one free of his influence would be quite nice."

"I will speak for you but no more." Lucius spoke after a minute or two of thinking. "Do not think this makes us on the same side Whitewolf." With that ne strode over to where Narcissa had finished checking on Draco and sending him onto the train. Together the Malfoy couple apparated away from the platform.

"I never thought it would." John replied to no one. Looking towards the bustle that had suddenly emanated from the entrance to the platform he scowled as the loud mouthed matriarch of the Weasley family bought her brood through. Checking the time John realized that there was only a minute or two before the train left and so spent that time chuckling at the actions of the Weasley's as Molly desperately tried to get four of her children aboard the train in time, the fifth a little girl just stood back and watched.

Moments after the last Weasley got on (every other straggler having got on before then) the Hogwart's Express' whistle blew and as smoke began to pour out of its funnel it set off, Its Destination known to all those both on the train and at the station. Hogwarts.

**Next Chapter: Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Feast. **

**A/N: Well thanks for reading this through. If you've come here from Guardians of Hogwarts a belated welcome, if not welcome back. Please review, I don't mind criticism but please no flames, I can understand that this isn't to some people liking's but you don't need to shout that fact out to the world.  
**

**A side note: Being a semi-frequent user of Kings Cross I've changed where Platform Nine and Three Quarters is, Seeing as there is nothing between Platforms 9 and 10 and where they put the entrance of Platform Nine and Three Quarters in the film is actually between Platform's 4 and 5. To make a bit more sense I've moved it to where it is in this story. So please don't tell me I've put it in the wrong place, I also haven't put it where the 'sign' is for it IRL because it's in the middle of a fricking large wall.  
**


End file.
